


Thanksgiving Prep

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon mention - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Suggestive humor, Thanksgiving, caitlin snow mention, cecile horton mention, joanie horton mention, joe west mention, nora west allen mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 5x07 - Barry and Iris share a sweet, flirty moment while Barry is preparing Thanksgiving dinner.





	Thanksgiving Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westallen Tumblr Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Westallen+Tumblr+Fandom).



> This was written before 5x07 aired, so obvs it no longer fits into the context of the episode. I actually wrote it on Thanksgiving as a gift to the WA tumblr fandom for Thanksgiving. (If you follow me there you've most likely read this already, but I wanted it beta'd before I posted it elsewhere.) It was a fun added treat because I asked my followers to send in one word each and the first ten words would get inserted into this fic in one form or another. 
> 
> The hidden words are as follows: perfect, sweet, musicals, sex, oven, confession, daughter, crush, pumpkin, shopping
> 
> See if you can find them!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris switched off the soundtrack to _Singin’ in the Rain_ when she reached the bottom of the stairs, but Barry hummed the tune a few seconds longer before he realized the music had stopped.

“Hey-” He laughed despite himself as she came to him and pulled him down for a kiss. “That’s my jam, Iris.”

She laughed and shook her head. “You and your musicals.” She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. “I can think of another jam you might like.” She pulled him down for another kiss.

“Mmm.” He lingered a while before pulling back. “You’re right. That jam might just top my previous jam.”

“Okay, now you’re making me hungry saying jam so much, Bear.”

His eyes darkened, and he wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?” He pulled her close, so she was flush up against him.

“Not that kind of jam,” she protested, breathless now. “The…the kind you put on _toast_.”

He released her almost immediately. “I can make toast too,” he said.

She smiled, then grimaced as she remembered the last set of toast she’d tried and failed to make.

“You like the burnt kind, right?” He winked at her.

She smacked his arm. “It’s the toaster!”

“I know! I know!” He laughed. “That’s why I said it!”

She rolled her eyes and snatched a banana, unpeeling it as she sat on a stool across from him.

“How do you have time to make breakfast right now, anyway? Shouldn’t you be making a turkey? Food’s all on you this year with Joe and Cecile gone to have Thanksgiving with Joanie.”

“Ah-ah-ah, Cisco and Caitlin and new Wells are-”

Iris raised one eyebrow, daring him to continue.

“Okay, so I didn’t put Sherloque on food duty for Thanksgiving. I’m not his biggest fan outside of his insight with our current Cicada mess. He just seems kind of-”

“I know.”

“Anyway, toast takes two seconds, Iris, and the turkey is in the oven. Trust me. I got this.” He leaned across the way to steal a kiss from her seconds after she took a bite of her banana.

“Two seconds, huh?” she asked around a mouthful.

He shrugged. “More or less.”

“Okay…” She watched him pull out the two slices of bread and stick them in the toaster. “So, what are Caitlin and Cisco bringing?”

“Caitlin’s bringing a pie.”

Her brows furrowed. “I thought you were making apple.”

“She’s bringing pumpkin.”

“Ah.”

“And Cisco is either bringing sweet potatoes, carrots, some sort of casserole, or green beans.”

Iris blinked. “You sure he’s not bringing the stuffing?” she asked dryly.

“Nah,” he assured, oblivious to her sarcasm, or at least pretending to be. “That’s going in the turkey.”

She smirked. “I see.”

The bread popped out of the toaster, and Iris nearly fell off her stool when she saw it was nowhere near black. In fact, it looked perfectly toasted.

“What the…”

Barry noticed where she was staring and quickly pulled them out and onto a plate, which he carried with him to the fridge he fetched the jam from.

“Cherry, strawberry, or apricot?” he asked nonchalantly.

She wanted to argue the toast point but inevitably decided against it.

“Cherry.”

“Not apricot?” he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She shrugged. “I like cherry too.”

He nodded, accepting, and pulled both the cherry and apricot out of the fridge. By the time the jam-covered toast was set on a plate in front of her, each slice had a different flavored jam spread across it. She smiled to herself, barely holding in a laugh, and said nothing more than a muttered thank you.

“So,” he continued, checking on the turkey briefly before returning to her. “It’ll be interesting having our daughter at Thanksgiving this year.”

Iris warmed at the sound of those words on her husband’s lips. _Our daughter._

“Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t have seen that coming this time last year…our adult daughter sitting at our table.” She shook her head. “It’s crazy, but I’m really glad she’s here.”

He met her eyes and smiled. Iris shared it until she realized what he was doing.

“No. No, stop.”

His head reared back, in shock.

“What? I didn’t-”

“You are giving me sex eyes!” she accused, jumping to her feet.

He laughed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know what sex eyes are, you…ass.”

He looked amused. “Whoa, language, Mrs. West-Allen.”

She glared.

“I wasn’t trying anything,” he insisted, raising his hands in surrender. “I swear.”

Reluctantly she settled herself back on the stool.

“But, I mean, you’re clearly in the mood, so-”

“Barry Allen!”

He laughed, fighting to keep the chuckles under control.

“I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I am. You’re just…you’re so beautiful, Iris. When you’re happy, when you’re-”

“If you say mad, Barry, so help me-”

“When you’re _mad_ ,” he said deliberately, but she couldn’t stay mad at him. She couldn’t even pretend to. Her irritated pout turned into a giggle, and then she got absolutely lost in the way he looked adoringly at her.

“I feel like a girl with a crush whenever I’m around you, Barry Allen.”

He smiled and came around the corner, stepping in front of her so she couldn’t escape and setting his hands on the counter.

“I hope I always make you feel that way, Iris,” he said softly, and lowered his lips to hers for another kiss. This one lasted a while.

“Oh, God!” Iris pulled away suddenly.

“What, what?!”

“We forgot the gravy!” She looked so panicked, Barry told himself it would be very bad if he so much as smirked right now.

“Relax. Nora’s out shopping for some last-minute things with Cecile before her and Joe take off. I’ll ask her to pick some up on the way back.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, good.” Her eyes flashed up to his.

“What,” he deadpanned. “You have another confession you’d like to make?”

She ignored his teasing.

“You’re making mashed potatoes too, right?”

He laughed this time and tucked a wild dark lock behind her ear.

“Yes, Iris, I am. You love my mashed potatoes, remember?”

She seemed to melt beneath his touch.

“Yes, I do.”

“So…the turkey is cooking, no one else is here-”

“Barry-”

“And we’ve got a good couple hours before I have to start cooking anything else, so-”

“Text Nora first,” she demanded.

His eyes took on such an innocence she wanted to smack him.

“First? Before what?”

“Barry Allen, I swear-”

He sealed her threat with an intoxicating kiss, then texted Nora with both the ingredient to purchase and the suggestion to stay out until dinnertime before Iris could even catch her breath.

“Wha- I-”

Then he was kissing her again, and she was pulling him close, her toes and fingers curling as she wrapped herself around him all while still sitting perched on the stool.

Who cared if her husband was simultaneously a fantastic kisser and an amazing cook who could make perfect toast in a broken toaster? It was damn near the best way to start their first Thanksgiving as a married couple in their loft with their adult daughter joining them for dinner.


End file.
